a birthday surprise and a angry Fratello
by spinzaku04
Summary: Germany has a little surprise for Italy on his birthday. what does Romano think when he sees this? something along the lines of "HELL NO!" PURE FLUFFINESS! written at two in the morning while whaching a scary movie and sucks... but my best attempt at fluff yet! T for Roma's potty mouth. HAPPY BIRTHDAY FELI AND ROMA!


**/Heeeey~! I'm here with a fluffy birthday fic for Ita-chan and Roma-kun. It's their birthday in my time zone. I don't own the characters! And even though she hasn't done anything with this fic, (I didn't want to bother her until I can deliver the chapters of my other fics...WHICH I HAVENT GIVEN UP ON I SWEAR!) I want to thank the amazing Walroose! She is seriously awesome and talented! (It's my goal to be as good as her when I get older T_T) and not only that, she's very friendly and helpful! I consider her one of my best friends, despite never having met her! (What does that say about my social life?) But I really must thank her~!**

**And Lonely whit cloud, for being an awesome mate and taking the time to talk to me! I'll always be here if you need something, don't be afraid to ask!**

**Next is Wolf136! She has reveiwed every chapter of my KuroFai fic and it really keeps me motivate! Thank you~**

**sooooo to all these people...THANK YOU!**

**Also, let it be known that I NEVER SWEAR! I'm one of those rare people who are polite enough not to...I don't even like writing swears! But I had to...I'm sorry...but they are Italian swears, so...is it so bad?**

**Another thing, I used some Italian in there, my Italian is a bit rusty so if I made any mistakes, please tell me, thanks ^_^**

**random... but I wrote this while watching this freaky movie called 'knowing' and I am scared out of my mind right now...its so scary! And sad! It's weird...I can only write fluff when I'm scared...weird.**

**sorry for the long foreword**

Italy and Germany were very excited but both for very different reasons. March 17th. Italy's birthday. Italy loved his birthdays, they were the one day of the year he and his brother would spend the day together, and this year Spain, Germany and Prussia had planed a party for the two. That's not why Germany was excited. He was excited because he had the perfect gift for his lover.

The sun was shining bright in Rome that morning, it always was on the Italys birthday. everything seemed utterly perfect in the eyes of a certain Italian. In his eyes, nothing could be better. He had his brother, his lover, his home. He wanted everything to stay this perfect forever. There wasn't a thing he would change if he could.

"Have a good day my little tomato! You too Feli! Happy birthday!" Spain said as he saw the Italys off at the front door of their house in Rome.

As Romano yelled at his lover about calling him his 'little tomato' and Gilbert laughed hysterically at them, Germany directed his attention at the younger Italian. Smiling softly, he pulled a little box out of his chest Pocket and pressed it into his lovers palm.

Italy looked up, confusion written on his face.

"Doitsu..?"

"Happy birthday Italia, I know I said I would give you your gifts at the party, and there is more than this I will give you later but I couldn't wait all day to give this to you" the smile on the German's face was so kind and loving, it only increased Italy's confusion.

Romano and Spain fell silent and stared at Italy expectantly.

Italy didn't know what was going on but his heart was beginning to race as he brushed his fingers over the red velvet case.

"Go on Italia" Germany urged "open it"

slowly, Italy flipped the small clamp on the velvet box and opened it. The hinges made a small squeak as it opened to reveal a carefully decorated gold ring.

Romano Spain and Prussia gasped and Italy stared dumbfounded at the ring.

The shining gold was curved into the perfect size to match the Italians small fingers and on the front of the ring was a beautiful diamond.

Italy looked up at Germany with wide eyes.

"No fucking way..." Romano and Prussia muttered in unison.

"D-D-Doit-tsu?" Italy stuttered nervously "I-I-Is th-this-?"

Germany dropped one knee in front of his lover.

Italy shook nervously, the small velvet box slipping from his grasp. Luckily Germany caught it before it hit the ground. He took hold of the others shaking hands softly.

"Italia, we've known each other for many years now. You were my first and best friend for centuries and we've been a couple for two years. I have known for months it was time to do this I just had to think of the right time. I couldn't think of a better time than your birthday. I was going to do it at the party but then there would be too many people, here it's just you me and our closest family.. Anyway, what I'm saying is, Italia, Will you marry me?"

Italy's heart raced faster and he felt tears in his eyes.

"Si! Si! Of course Doitsu! Oh, Si Doitsu!" he tackled his lover to the ground happily, wrapping his arms tightly around his broad chest.

"Aw, that's so sweet! Congrats you two! " Spain cheered.

"Congrats little bruder!" Prussia laughed

Germany got up and set Italy back on his feet. The Italian was beaming happily, almost hopping with joy as Germany slipped the engagement ring onto the smaller's finger.

Germany stood up straight and kissed Italy chastely on the cheek.

"Ich leib dich Italia" he said softly to Italy, who couldn't stop grinning.

"Ti amo Doitsu!"

"That is fucking it!" Romano snapped "We're going! Now!". He grabbed his brothers hand and started dragging him away. Italy looked back over his shoulder, smiling happily. Germany smiled back and Spain waved to them.

"Good bye my little tomato, the future mister Beilschmidt! Have a good day and congratulations Feli!"

"Thank you Spain! See you later! And I love you Doitsu!"

"I love you too Italia!"

* * *

Prussia tackled his brother playfully, laughing and punching him mockingly in the shoulder. Germany didn't even object, he was too happy to care. He was grinning stupidly and laughing with his brother and Spain.

"Man! I can't believe mein unawesome little bruder is getting married! I call best man!"

Prussia said excited.

"No fair Prussia! I want to be best man~!" Spain pouted.

They both turned to Germany.

"Well? Who is it Germany?"

* * *

Italy was all but dragged and forced into the small restaurant by his older brother after they left the house. It wasn't that he didn't want to go, he was just too busy admiring the beautiful golden band around his finger to care about much else. Romano absently ordered two meals of pasta and waved the waiter off.

"Al diavolo![damn it] How dare that potato bastard pull something like this! Che palle! [what balls]"

Romano fumed furiously as he continued on his outraged rant. Romano went off on sub psychotic rants and threw tantrums all the time, but this was different. His voice was thick with something other than anger. He almost sounded sad. Italy suddenly felt very guilty. In all the excitement, he hadn't even spared a thought for Romano. He hadn't considered how Romano felt about it. He didn't like Germany. He had never approved of he and Italy dating. How would he feel about them getting married?

"M-Mi dispiace Fratello...[I'm sorry brother]" he apologized, eyes glued to his lap "I got so caught up in the moment I forgot that you'd be upset... I mean it's your birthday too so I shouldn't be selfish.."

That sent Romano over the edge "Why the hell should I care if it's my birthday when my fratello just agreed to spend the rest of his life with a Potato sucking, lying, deceiving, cheating, FUCKING BASTARD!? I knew you were stupid enough to even agree to go out that guy, and I let that slide didn't I!?, but that wasn't enough for you, was it!? No! You had to go and agree to MARRY THAT FUCKING BASTARD! YOU IDIOTA!" Romano yelled, attracting the attention of the rest of the restaurant who all stared at the two.

Tears started forming in the younger Italian's eyes but his brother didn't stop.

"I see how much you really care about me now, I thought you had more respect than that Feliciano!" Romano scowled angrily, seemingly oblivious to how terrible he was making his brother feel.

"Mi dispiace.. I'm sorry!" Italy cried

as more tears poured down Italy's cheeks Romano went from mad to flustered. "H-Hey! What the hell are you doing!? C-Cut it out already!"

Italy slid the ring off his finger. "I-I love Doitsu...but I-I can't...I love fratello too... I can't marry Doitsu if it means it will hurt Roma..." he sobbed

"Hey! Stiffen up the bottom lip!" Romano sighed "argh! Put that back on!" he gave in, forcing the ring back on his brothers finger.

"R-Roma?" Italy looked up, giving the other a look of confusion.

"If you...marry him...It will make you happy right?" Romano asked awkwardly.

"S-Si"

"then do it, I don't like it but that's not my call is it?"

"Really?"

"Would I say it if I didn't mean it? A-And don't think I'm doing this for you! I'm only letting you do this so I don't have you whining about it!"

Italy tried, but he couldn't stop the tears from falling.

"Why are you still crying!? Hey..." Romano cupped his brothers cheeks in his hands gently and as affectionately as he could manage and brushed away the tears. "Look, Feliciano. I didn't really mean those things I said I mean..." he rubbed the back of his head awkwardly. "I may not like that potato sucker, but that doesn't mean I cant put up with him if you want me to...If that's what makes you happy then...I'm happy..."

Italy let a smile slide over his features and pounced forward to hug his brother who blushed uncomfortably but did nothing to push him away.

The waiter came back and gave the two their lunch. Italy chose then to let go of the older and return to his own place. Before the waiter left, Romano cleared his throat.

"Hey, waiter, a bottle of wine will you? My Fratello's getting married!" he smirked slightly at Italy who smiled happily.

"Si, congratullazioni signore!" the waiter hurried off to retrieve the wine.

* * *

Germany groaned inwardly at the two men who were suppose to be helping him set up his fiancee's birthday party but who were instead bickering about who was going to be his best man.

"He's mein little bruder! It's my duty to be his best man!" Prussia argued smugly, crossing his arms over his chest.

"But I was the one who set them up on their fist date!" Spain countered.

"So? It would have happened anyway sooner or later! I caught them almost tung tied plenty of times for years before you set them up! There was crazy tension between them since the beginning."

Germany's face went red and he decided it was time to intervene.

"Do you mind not talking about such things now? If you have forgotten, we have to set up for the party"

"Bruder! I'm your best man, ja?!" Prussia demanded

Germany sighed. "Ja, of course bruder."

Spain gasped. "What about me?!"

"I already thought of that already, I know Italia well enough to know that Romano will be his best man, but I also know he'll want you to be part of the ceremony, so, I was hoping you would marry us, actually."

The Spaniard's face instantly lit up. "Of course I will! It will be my honor!"

"Yeah!" Prusia cheered "I'm going to throw the awesomest bucks night ever!"

Germany sighed again but smiled despite it all.

* * *

Later that evening the two Italians returned to their home and were greeted by the other nations.

At Germany's signal, Italy slipped the ring off his finger and hid it in his pocket. He knew why. Germany wanted to make the announcement. He was slightly disappointed that he couldn't show it off to his friends, but he could wait. He was already content.

**Sucky thing that I wrote at 2 in the morning while whatcing a scary movie -_-**


End file.
